cuernavaca_townfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Iván Fernández
Mexicano |estado = Activo |pais = México }}thumb|230px|Derek Cho, el protagonista de [[Mayhem.]] Taner.jpg|Taner en Guerra de rosas. Cafer_gonulcelen.png|Cafer en Convirtiéndose en una dama. Veteran005.png|Yun (Kim Eung Soo) en Veterano Orphan_Flowers_Cenk.png|Cenk en Huérfanas. 26 Derek Cho - Steven Yeun - Mayhem.png|Derek Cho (Steven Yeun) en Mayhem. thumb|Iván Fernández y Carlos Becerril Iván Jair Fernández Isidoro conocido como ''Iván Fernández ''es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Biografía Nació en 1991 en Cuernavaca, Morelos. Aprobado por STIRT como actor y locutor comercial. Ha prestado su voz, para varios actores en programas de televisión, documentales, cortometrajes independientes, series y películas extranjeras. Tye Sheridan, Steven Yeun, Will Poulter, Ryohei Suzuki, Aaron Traino, Manny Montana etc. Filmografía Películas * Midsommar: El terror no espera la noche. (2019) - Mark (Will Poulter) * Spocalypto • en • Voces adicionales (Redoblaje 2019) (2008) * Dios no está muerto 3: Una luz en la oscuridad (2018) - Adam (Mike C. Manning) * Muerte en el nombre del Señor (2017) — Connor (Marshall Williams) * La maldición de las hormigas gigantes (2017) - Brian (Harry Lister Smith) * El día libre para las madres (2017) — Luke Barman (Adam Levine) * Nono, el niño detective (2016) - Voces adicionales * Florence Foster Jenkins: La mejor y peor de todas (2016) — Cosmé McMoon (Simon Helberg) * No me avergüenzo (2016) - Alex Dickerson (Cameron McKendry) * Cold War II (2016) — Joe Lee (Eddie Peng) * Veterano (2015) — Yun (Kim Eung Soo) * El manicomio de Eliza (2014) — Voces adicionales * Clouds of Sils Maria (2014) — Berndt (Benoit Peverelli) * El juego del miedo VI (2009) — Brent Abbott (Devon Bostick) (redoblaje de 2015) * SPL 2: Tiempo de consecuencias -Chatchai (Tony Jaa) (2015) * Al borde del abismo (2013) — Mike Ackerman (Anthony Mackie) * Proyecto 43 (2013) — Nathan (Jimmy Bennett) * Café (2011) — Tommy (Garrett Hendricks) * Black Death (2010) * Tenemos que hablar de Kevin (2011) - Dr. Foulkes (James Chen) * La Délicatesse (2011) * Jesús Henry Cristo (2011) — Tim Herman (Mark MacDonald) / Tom Herman (Mickey MacDonald) * Un invierno de oro (2012) - Scarf (voz) (Steve Sirkis) * Darfur (2012) * Towards Darkness (2012) * The Fifth Commandment (2012) * Jesus Henry Christ (2012) Gemelos * Revenge of the Nerds 2 (2012) * From Mexico With Love (2012) voces adicionales * London Boulevard (2012) * Man on a Leadge (2012) * Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) * Kon-Tiki (2012) Bengt Danielsson (Gustaf Skarsgård) * What to expect when you're expecting (2012) * Get the Gringo (2012) - Policías y maleantes * Piraña 3DD (2012) * Aguas profundas (2012) * Amor por conveniencia (2012) - Gilad (Thomas Middleditch) * Asylum: Eliza Graves (2014) * Valkyrie (2008) * Shark Week - Mandíbulas Asesinas (2013) * El coleccionista de almas (2013) - Ali (Dejan Loyola) * Diana (2013) - Jason Fraser (Daniel Pirrie) * 21 & Over (2013) * The Starving Games (Segunda Versión) Presidente Bolas de nieve / (Diedrich Bader) (2013) * Beyond Magic with DMC (TV Series 2014) / Voces adicionales. * Chains of Gold (1991) voces adicionales * El chef (2012) voces adicionales * Paradise (2013) * 3 A.M. Part2 (2014) - Tar (Thawat Pornrattanaprasert) * The Wine of Summer (2013) / Roberto (Dominic Allburn) * Assassination / 암살 (2015) (Insertos) * Möbius (2013) /Said * Lugares Oscuros (Dark Places 2015) / Young Ben Day (Tye Sheridan) * Julia (2014) /Lm * The Admiral (Myeong-ryang 2014) / Kim Joong-geol (Tae-hoon Kim) * The Royal Gambler (2016) Apostador voces adicionales * Robocroc (2013) - Varios personajes * Soltera a los 30 (2016) - Richard / El Cuervo (Adam Lustick) * Money (2016) Investigador * Aplicación diabólica (2016) - Cody (Mitchell Edwards) * Mayhem (2017) - Derek Cho (Steven Yeun) * 2:22 Premonición (2017) — Dylan (Michiel Huisman) * En busca de la estrella de Navidad (2012) — Voces adicionales * Voces adicionales en El bueno, el malo y el raro (2008) Telefilms * Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) — Abel Brock (Steven Grayhm) (Cuernavaca) Telenovelas y series turcas * Convirtiéndose en una dama - Cafer (Emin Önal) * Tormenta de pasiones - Varios personajes * Rivales de sangre - Morinyo Necmi (Şevket Çapkınoğlu) * Rosa negra - Emre (Feyzan Soykan), Nací * Me robó mi vida - Cemal Saydam (Serkan Şenalp) (1ra voz), Varios personajes * Amar es primavera - Varios reporteros * Guerra de rosas - Taner Hekimoğlu (Uğur Kurul) * Volver a amar - Voces adicionales * La familia - Oğuz Ayhan (Tolga Karel) * Flores de cristal - Cenk (Yunus Emre Terzioğlu) * Elif - Kerem Haktanır (Nevzat Can) * Entre el amor y el odio — Voces adicionales * Alas rotas - Ahmet Köksal (Ahmet Varlı) * Nuestra historia - Rahmet Elibol (Yağız Can Konyalı) Telenovelas chilenas * Rafael Silva (Nicolás Saavedra) en Verdades ocultas Miniseries * Catching Milat (2015) Doramas Coreanos * YOU'RE MY BOSS (2015) / Ken * No te puedo mentir - Varios personajes * Apuesta final (dorama) - Varios personajes Doramas Japoneses * El cocinero del emperador - Shutaro Akiyama * Downtown Rocket - Naoyuki Shiina * Sleepeeer Hit! - Jun Koizumi Películas animadas * The snow queen (2012) - Soldados y niños * Abril y el mundo extraordinario (2015) - Estación del metro y policías * Homeless, la película. (2019) - Germán Documentales * Picasso (NatGeo 2018) - Pablo Picasso joven (Alex Rich) * Big Fish, Texas. Season 1 NatGeo (2016) * Southern Justice (2015) * Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012) Coach * Underworld Inc. Season 2 (TV Series 2015–) /Varios * Second Chance Chihuahuas - (NatGeo Apr 2016) / Dean * Tyke Elephant Outlaw (2015) - Voces en Off * Cara a Cara: Vladimir Putin (NatGeo 2016) Platón fotógrafo * Genius (NatGeo Serie 2017) - Geist Series de Tv * Being Human (serie Tv 2011) * Weeds (2012) Letz / Whitold / Varios personajes * Underbelly (2012) Sean * Magic City (TV Series 2012–2013) * Million Dollar Listing New York S3-4 (Luis D. Ortiz * Chasing Life (2014 FoxLife) - Varios personajes * The White Queen (TV Mini-Series redoblaje HBO 2013) * Laços de Sangue - Serie de TV (2010-2011) / Rapero * Saints & Strangers (TV Mini-Series 2015) Part 1 * Proyecto Manhattan - El gran secreto (TV Series 2014– ) - O’Byrne (Travis Hammer) * Hollywood&Vines (Robin Williams/ Will Ferrell/ Jack Black) * Z Nation Season 3 (Netflix) - Will Chaffin * Conviction Season 1 (FoxLife) - Manny Montana (Frankie Cruz) * The Crown (2016- ) ** Jim Orr (Oliver Maltman) ** Reverendo Billy Graham (Paul Sparks) (eps. 16) ** Voces adicionales * Harlots - Benjamin Lennox (Timothy Innes) * Llamado del corazón - James Fermon (Darius Zaviceanu) * Shut Eye - Nick Haverford (Dylan Schmid) Series animadas Dirección * Homeless, la película. (Animación Chilena) * Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy